Just Try You On
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: It began as a little test, a means of trying Kurt on like a glove; but once Kurt fit, Sam realized that he didn't want to let go. .:. Kum drabbleshot. For aerorolo, who won my 600th review slot on 'Rewrite.'


**A/N: Aerorolo won my 600****th**** review mark on 'Rewrite,' and when I asked her what she wanted as a prize, she requested Sam/Kurt. And so here I am writing a pairing I technically only barely scratched the surface of once for a drabble in the past, a drabble that isn't even posted on my account because it was a co-written thing with a friend, lol.**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't like he always knew.

He always considered it… an _option._

He avoided directly answering the question of, "are you gay?" because, really, Sam Evans wasn't gay by any means. He likes girls. He loved Quinn for a while. But he also was attracted to people in general. Guy or girl, it didn't matter; Sam liked people for who they are, and he found a lot of people attractive.

Kurt was always among those people.

Sam liked watching Kurt sing and perform. He liked watching Kurt walk, talk, interact. The brunet boy was fascinating, and so funny; he never failed to make Sam smile or laugh.

And when Kurt left for Dalton, gone for weeks on end… it was distracting. And depressing. And Sam never thought he'd miss the presence of a person so much.

Sam and Finn don't always get along (they are rivals in a similar way that Rachel and Quinn are), but Finn is Kurt's stepbrother, and if Sam wants to see Kurt, he pretty much has to get through Finn first.

So, one day, Sam summons up the courage to get invited to Finn's house. To see Kurt. It's a weird, lame idea, but it's all Sam has. He misses Kurt, and he wants to try and sort out his feelings in his head by testing them out on the person who sparked his interest more-so than Quinn had.

"Kurt should be home soon. It's a bit of a drive from Westerville," Finn relays with a shrug and that careless attitude of his as he gets Sam something to drink. "My parents won't be home for a little while, so. We can hang. But I gotta leave, like, right after Kurt gets back; I'm supposed to meet Puck and Artie for waffles and Halo."

"Right. Okay," Sam says awkwardly, and really, he's beyond sidetracked; he's downright _gone. _His mind has wandered elsewhere, and he's only thinking about how he perhaps shouldn't be doing what he's planning, because Kurt might be offended for being "experimented" on, but it's all because Sam likes Kurt, so it should go wrong, right?

At least, these are the thoughts plaguing Sam's mind.

Finn slices into the thought process with one of his lopsided smiles. "Hey, Sam. What made you want to visit, anyway? You weren't very specific."

"I, um. I didn't get a chance to know Kurt like the rest of you. And he and I never did get our duet, I guess. I thought, I dunno… that I could try? Now that Quinn and I broke up, I'm not really with anyone. I declined Santana's offer."

"Oh. Well, good for you, man; Santana, trust me, is bad news. She takes advantage of guys. I was one of them," Finn remarks, but it isn't bitter, only a tad remorseful. "Anyway. I'll get out of your hair. I hear Kurt's car."

Sure enough, Sam glances out the window, his heart speeding up a little bit, and he licks his too-pink lips as they go dry with nerves.

Kurt walks in the front door, calling out to no one in particular, "I'm home!" He steps inside fully, drops his bag in the new house, and peers over at the pair. "Oh! Sam's over. Hi, Sam. Long time no see. He here with you, Finn?"

"I was just leaving, actually," Finn shrugs. "Sam came to see you, really. Said he wanted to sing that duet with you? Anyway, I'm off. See you guys later!"

"Oh. Okay, then. Bye, Finn," Kurt says casually, and once Finn's out he door, Kurt spins on his heel to face Sam. "So. I recognize that look. You're not really here sing, are you? You have the air about you that says, 'I'm nervous because I want to make a move but don't know how.' I've seen it many times when it's flickered across Blaine's face. Hell, _I've _made that expression more than once. So spill it, Evans," Kurt says knowingly, and he has that confidence pre-sever-bullying back.

"How did you _know?_" Sam murmurs, startled but a little relieved that there won't be an awkward moment where he has to try and explain his motives. "I mean, Mercedes always says that you and her and really intuitive, but…"

"It's a gift," Kurt smirks as he moves about the room, heading into the kitchen. Sam follows like a lost puppy. Kurt continues, "Naturally, I have an excellent gaydar and general sense of romance, even if I sometimes misread signals because I'm wishfully thinking. But still, I can tell these things. You either came for advice, or… something else." And he peers over his shoulder as he gets himself a bottled water, one of his eyebrows quirking cutely.

Sam feels some heat rise to his cheeks. "Uh. Well. Kurt, this isn't because you're gay, I swear –"

"Mm-hmm. That's what they all say to the gay guys," Kurt remarks with a roll of his eyes. "Spare me the cliché and be honest."

"I am being honest!" Sam replies hastily. "I… I like you, Kurt. You're witty and handsome and I missed not being able to get to know you as well as everyone else because of damn Karofsky. Please, just… Can I kiss you?"

The last four spoken words tumble out faster than he can process, and by the time he realized what inner thought he'd spoken, it's too late to reel the words back in. Kurt's jaw drops in response, lips parting and mouth opening slightly as he throws the blond a confused, flattered expression.

Regaining his composure, Kurt laughs a little. "Are you serious? Well, at least you have the decency to ask, but…"

"Please?" Sam tries again, going with his mistake like he feels his only option now is to do. He shifts uncomfortably on his feet, caught between moving closer and backing away. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just – I missed you, I guess, and I've just been thinking lately –"

Kurt cuts him off mid-sentence with his lips pressed against Sam's. Between them, the pair of boys have fully, fluffy lips, Sam's tasting of neutral chapstick. Sam notes with a small, contented sigh through his nose that Kurt generally smelling of the wind outdoors mingled with the faintest of colognes, something tasteful and softer than the ones Sam smells in the locker room.

After the initial surprise wears off, Sam lets his hands slide around Kurt's narrow shoulders, and Kurt's hands seem to glide all on their own from Sam's face and down his chest to rest on his hips. Kurt, Sam notices, is rather dominant between them; he's confident where Sam is shy, and they both have equal experiences kissing, that isn't the problem, it's just that Kurt seems to like to be in control whereas Sam likes to sit back and let himself be a little controlled (when it's by people he cares about, anyhow).

Somehow, it's comfortable and easy between them. Sam fought for Kurt against Kurt's bully. Sam understands the struggles, knows what it's like. He _understands. _Blaine does, too, but Blaine isn't as willing. Blaine is afraid of commitment. Sam isn't; he strives on it, he lives for that sort of co-dependency with a person, and Kurt has been seeking it all this time, so Sam is more than willing to oblige.

It began as a little test, a means of trying Kurt on like a glove; but once Kurt fit, Sam realized that he didn't want to let go.


End file.
